1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for suspending poultry to be slaughtered and an apparatus for performing the method according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspending poultry to be slaughtered, particularly live chickens, by way of example at the arrival to a poultry slaughterhouse in slaughter brackets of a slaughtering line, is a heavy as well as monotonous work that can be very stressing, mentally as well as physically. The same thing is true for the work of re-suspending slaughter poultry, in particular chickens, in conveyor brackets, by way of example, after dipping in a water chiller.
In addition, the work of suspending or re-suspending slaughter poultry causes serious work environment problems because the hard and monotonous work is known to cause load injuries to the workers' arms and legs.
EP 1 113 722 B1 discloses a method and an apparatus for suspending slaughter poultry, particularly chickens, in conveyor brackets on an overhead conveyor where the slaughtered chickens exiting from water chiller via a belt conveyor, are delivered at the middle of a rotating distribution table face, where devices are arranged for successively pushing the chickens outwards towards a rim area of the distribution table face. Each device receives one chicken which is placed such that the chickens' legs project out from the edge of the rim area such that the legs may be caught by a conveyor bracket on the overhead conveyor which in a synchronised way in an upwardly directed run passes close by the positions along the rim area of the distribution table face.
EP 1 276 382 B1 discloses a method for semi-automatic suspending live or stunned poultry, particularly chickens, where a rotating round table or distribution surface is used. Along the periphery are a number of positions along which is conveyed a chain with retainer clips in which the chickens are placed with the legs fixed in the retainer clips, as the chickens are subsequently transferred to brackets of an overhead conveyor.